An oilfield tubular (e.g., pipe, drill string, casing, tubing) may be placed in a wellbore to transport fluids into the wellbore or to produce water, oil, and/or gas from geologic formations. The wellbore may be cased with the oilfield tubular to prevent collapse of the wellbore and to facilitate deeper or horizontal drilling. This may include positioning and/or cementing the oilfield tubular concentrically within the wellbore or a section of another oilfield tubular.
In casing operations, a number of devices are generally coupled to the oilfield tubular. For example, a centralizer may be coupled to the tubular, so as to provide an annulus, sometimes also referred to as an annular “standoff” between the oilfield tubular and the surrounding tubular. One type of centralizer is a bow-spring centralizer, which includes end collars and flexible bow-springs that extend therebetween. The bow-springs are curved radially outward from the casing, so as to engage the wellbore or another tubular that surrounds the casing. Further, the bow-springs are resilient, allowing the centralizer to fit through a range of surrounding tubular sizes (e.g., restrictions), while still ensuring the annular standoff between the casing and the surrounding tubular.